Bloodines: Sydrian
by i-am-mrslouistomlinson
Summary: *Lots of Sydrian  Sydney and Adrian *  What happens when a Moroi falls in love with an Alchemist?
1. Chapter 1

Adrian's Prov.

_Dimitri Belikov had arrived. _

I froze. This could not be happening. I had to work with the man that I hated with a passion, the man that stole my Rose away from me and claimed her as his own like she was a toy.  
>"Ah, Guardian Belikov, where is she? Is she still coming?" Abu Mazure said in his mobster like way. Wait. She?<br>"Of course, I'm still coming. Don't have a heart attack old man." Rose Hathaway entered the room. No! NO! NO! This could not be happening! I stormed out the room no longer being able to be there. I walked out onto the tiny balcony and slammed my fist into the small outside wall.  
>"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled as I abused the wall a further 3 times before finally giving up and falling into the fatal position and curled up into a ball. I let my feeling come freely out my eyes.<br>"Adrian, are you okay?" Sydney's soothing voice went through one ear and out the other. Within the month that I have spent with Sydney, I had gained strong feelings for her; some would call it a crush. But I knew nothing would happen because it was against the laws of the alchemist, they found Moroi and Humans being involved in relationships was disgusting and horribly wrong.  
>"Not right now, but it will be okay. I'll go drown my sorrows in my bottomless pit of alcohol then I'll paint something, I don't know I'll do something." I replied my voice harsh from the lump sitting in my throat. She sat down and patted my on the shoulder and without thinking I threw my arms around her. With all the emotions running through me I really had no idea what I was doing. But surprisingly she hugged me back. I settled a little bit and let me emotions go again. I heard someone open the sliding door that lead out to the balcony. I immediately let Sydney go and she quickly looked up, I sat up and propped myself against the wall trying to regain myself. I stared out at the pointless view of more houses that my apartment had to offer. I still don't understand why the house was built the other way around, so that it was facing the sea. . ."Sydney, Sir Ivashkov please join us to greet our newest guest." The main alchemist voice was louder than it should have been like she was talking to 15 people instead of 2. I jumped up and wiped my eyes and followed Sydney and the other alchemist into the living room. I managed to avoid eye contact with both Rose and Dimitri.<br>"Presenting, Queen Vaslissa Dragmior and Sir Christian Ozera" I meet Lissas eyes with a smile and then dropped to my knees and bowed like the rest of the room.  
>"Rise" said Lissa. The room rose and began to stand awkwardly around the room, not knowing whether to shower the queen in compliments or just simply stand there and be completely silent. I on the other hand knew exactly what to do.<br>"Ah, Lissa. How's it going?" my easy back greeting gained glares and astonished looks from the rest of the people in room which was now getting quite crowded and the tension has risen.  
>"Well, thank-you Sir Ivashkov for having us. Will we all be leaving now. We expect you to be ready and prepared in a month's time for our research task. Looking forward to seeing you then. Goodbye" announced the main alchemist.<br>"Goodbye, Alchemist, Queen Dragimor, Guardian Hathaway and Belikov" I said as I gave a nod to the new my 'company' and Jailbaits new room mate who I have long forgotten her name. Then they all left without any further questions. Leaving Sydney and I alone. It was now or never.  
>"Sydney?" I approached with caution.<br>"Hmm?"

"Uh, I um I like you, a lot…" I said hastily stuttering trying to get out my words. "But, I uh know that nothing will ever happen between us because of your laws, so just forget I said anything" I began to walk away when she replied.  
>"I like you too." She laughed; I turned around to see her walking towards me. I brought her towards me into a warm embrace and we stood there for a while, just soaking in each other's warmth.<br>"So, where to from now?" I asked  
>"Let's just see where this takes us" She murmured into my chest and I felt her lips curl up into a small smile. She brought her head up to look at mine and I brought her lips to meet mine. I felt the warmth of her body spread through mine as we kissed. It was only a small kiss but it was all I needed to know she really did love me back. The thought that Jill was most probably seeing all of this and Sydneys words about her also seeing my nights out.<br>"What about Jill?" She suddenly said.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"She still really likes you, us dating would crush her" fear and guilt colouring her angelic voice.  
>"She'll understand, speaking of Jill, we should pay her a visit she how she's doing with the whole Lee thing" she nodded in agreement and we headed out to Sydney's car and drove over to the school. We got out of the car when we pulled into the main car park, I reached for Sydney's hand but then remembering we were 'related' as far as the school knew and us lovingly holding hands like a couple of one of those internet dating TV ad would raise suspicion.<p>

Jill was sitting on her bed and was too enthused in a book titled; Medieval History, Grade 10 to notice we had entered the room. She lifted her head when she heard the door bang into place; she jumped up as if to rush over to give me a hug. Then abruptly stopped, I instantly knew she had seen what had happened. She glanced over to Sydney and got given a small nod in response. She continued to run over to and she hugged me tightly, then let go and hugged Sydney.  
>"How are you going Jill?" I asked Jill as I lightly touched her shoulder.<br>"Yeah, I'm doing alright. I think I have finally gotten over the fact that Lee just isn't coming back." She said tears welling up in her eyes. Sydney gave her a gentle hug to stop her tears from producing into more. Sydney let Jill go and I softly patted her back.  
>"It's hard losing someone we love, believe me I know, but you will get though this" I stated thinking back to when I saw Rose kissing Dimitri and how hurt I felt. I quickly pushed the feeling aside and wrapped my arm around Sydney's waist and placed a light kiss on her head.<br>"So whats going on with you two hey?" Jill said with a joking voice.  
>"Uh.." Sydney started, this is were I would take over.<br>"We are dating now!" I smiled and felt Sydney bury her head into my chest.  
>Jill laughed, "I knew this would happen! I knew it! I should go into the dating business, you know make up my own internet dating site called: Together Forever!, does that sound way too corny?"<br>"Just a tad. ." I replied  
>"Well we better get going, its getting late. Goodbye Jill"<br>"Catchya Jailbait" I said as we departed. I took my hand off from around Sydney's waist as she lead the way back to the car. We turned around the corner and a group of Strigori jumped out and captured Sydney  
>"Hand over the heir of Valissa and we will give you your precious little Alchemist back. Deal or not deal?" the red eyes monster said with an excited tone to his voice<br>"No deal." I growled  
>"Oh well. Lets see if this changes your mind hey?" He lowered him mouth to Sydneys and reviled his fang and sat them millimetres from her vital veins.<br>"Touch her and you will die" Eddie snarled from as he come around the corner armed with a silver stake.  
>"Oh look what we have here, the little Guardian thinks he can kill me. Naw, how precious." The Strigori replied back. Eddie lunged at it and plunged the stake right into its heart, he let out a blood stangled cry and fell to the ground after letting out a barely auidable "I will get her. . ."<br>Sydney flew out of his grip and threw her self into my arms and sobbed against my chest. "Thank you Eddie, thank you so much. I owe you my life" I thanked Eddie  
>"No worries its what I'm here for right?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jill came running out of her dorm at full pace. "What's going on?" She screamed. Her eyes wide with fear and curiosity.  
>"I just got attacked by a Strigori, their after you Jill." Sydney said gravely.<br>"Wait, so you mean that a Strigori was just here and they attacked you because they want me then.." Jill's eyes fell to dead body on the ground then flew up to the bloody stake in Eddies hand. " Eddie killed it?" We all nodded. Jill broke down into a cry and Eddie moved over and wrapped his arms around her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and speed dialled Abe.  
>"Abe Mazure speaking" He answered<br>"Abe it's Adrian, Sydney just got attacked by Strigori they want Jill, she's safe here any more they know she's here. They are going to keep coming back for her, they are not going to stop until she is theirs" I could hear Abe's mind ticking, trying to figure out what to do.  
>"I'll be there tomorrow" He finally replied and I disconnected.<br>"Who was that?" Sydney's small voice came from around the corner.  
>"Just Abe, he's going to be here tomorrow and we are going to have to relocate Jill, they know she's here now." She nodded in reply, while she tried to put this together. "Come on lets go home"<p>

I unlocked the door and grab a can of coke for Sydney and I. I handed her the coke then collapsed onto the orange felt lounge, Sydney sat next to me and I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest. I brushed a kiss across the top of her head. "I love you." I whispered. She looked up to me and kissed me I felt her warmth and happiness spread though her to me, she shifted her weight to face me and intertwined her fingers into my hair. I placed my hand on her hips and pulled her closer to me so she was straddling my hips. She pulled away "I love you too" she said then got up put her can in the bin and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed, why did she always have to do this? I thought, then got up and walked into the bedroom and stared at the two plane tickets to Paris poking out of my top drawer. Valentine's Day was one month from now and I was hoping to be in Paris for that day. I decided that as soon as Sydney got out of the shower I would ask her to go there with me. I knew that we had only been dating for a couple of days now but I knew for sure that I loved her more then I loved Rose and I wasn't going to let time get in the way of the trip to Paris. I grabbed the tickets and shoved them in my pocket along with a card and put a single red rose inside my jacket then I went and sat by the TV and watched some boring show that I wasn't even interested in. I heard the water turn off in the bathroom and the door unlocked. Sydney stepped out make-up-less and beautiful in her red silk pyjamas.  
>"Hey babe, can you come here for a moment" I yelled out from behind the TV.<br>"Yeah. . ." She replied with caution. When she rounded the TV I walked towards her and held her hand in mine.  
>"Okay, so I know that we have only been dating for a couple of days, but I don't care because I am in love with you and I wont let something like time get in the way. I also know that Valentines Day is next month.." I released her hands and reached inside my jacket pulled out the rose, then pulled the card and the tickets out of my pocket. "I was wondering if you would go to Paris with me for Valentines Day. .?" Shock registered on her face then it turned to pure excitement and she jumped into my arms screaming yes, yes, yes! I laughed and then pulled her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist and her back was pushed up against a wall and I kissed her with such fierceness I never knew I had. I poured all my love and happiness into the kiss and felt it flow through her. I lifted her up into my arms so I was carrying her then I carried her into the bedroom.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke to an abrupt knock at my door. I carefully jumped up aware of Sydney sleeping soundlessly on my bare chest. No matter how carefully I tried to shift without waking her she was wide awake and alert.  
>"What time did Abe say he was going to arrive" she whispered sleep still lingering on her voice.<br>"CRAP! That would be him now!" I jumped up and pulled on my pants and my shirt that laid crumpled on the floor from last night. I ran to the door, gathered myself and then remembered that I wasn't meant to be with Sydney. I ran back to the bedroom. "They don't know about us! I have no doubt that the Head Alchemist will be here with Abe and most probably Rose and Dmitri."  
>"I'll get changed and go out the back door. I parked the car underground so they will never know I was here. I'll make myself decent in my car then I'll head up and act like this never happened." She sighed.<br>"You're beautiful the way you are" I added and kissed her then she disappeared through the back door. I gathered my self then opened the door not to my surprise to revel Abe, Rose, Dimitri and two head Alchemists.  
>"Hello Abe, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, Alchemists. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence on this fine day?" I asked calmly.<br>"We are here to follow up on the attack of Miss Sage. We understand that Jill is no longer safe here and we are relocating as soon as possible. She should be out in the next week. Which means that you, Miss Sage, Guardian Castle and Roseria will also have to locate with her. You and Miss Sage will be sharing an apartment we will buy out at the new location." The head Alchemist explain coldly  
>"Oh no. Sorry I am so late." Sydney said as she rushed through the door, flashing me a mischievous smile.<br>"Ah, Miss Sage, we are just discussing your new living arrangements, you shall be sharing an apartment with Sir Ivashkov." Abe explained to Sydney as she nodded along coolly.  
>"We will be in contact, Sir Ivashkov" Dimitri added, then they left. Sydney walked out and sat on the lounge and let out a sigh.<br>"We can't keep doing this. They are going to find out, no matter how hard we try to keep it a secret. The Alchemists make it their business to know everything about everyone." She said  
>"Yeah, I know." I replied as I sat down next to her. My phone started ringing and I took it out of my pocket and slide across the bar to answer.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hi, are you the brother of Jill?"<br>"Yes I am, what's going on?" I asked  
>"Shes sick and demands to go home. You need to come pick her up"<br>"Okay, I will be there as soon as I can" I disconnected  
>"When was Jill's last feeding?" I asked Sydney<br>"About a week and a half ago, why?"  
>"Were both due for another one, but she's sick and needs it today and the school needs us to pick her up."<br>"Lets go then." We walked out the door and drove over to the school. We walked past the place where Sydney was attacked, seeing the blood from the Strigori splattered on the ground. I cringed. Jill was waiting in the school admin office and walked straight up to us, pale as a ghost and just whispered  
>"I need a feeding." I nodded and gestured so say we were going now. Sydney signed her out and we drove over to Lee's house, knowing it was going to be hard for Jill, I gave her shoulder a light squeeze as we headed through the door.<br>"Oh, hello! What a pleasant surprise!" Dorothy greeted us at the door. "Here for a feeding are we?" We both nodded and she directed us to the feeding room. Jill sat down and sunk her teeth into the elderly maids pale neck. The colour in her face came back straight away. She finished and I sat down and bite into the already there wounds left by Jill and felt the warmth and life flow into me and fill my veins. I started to feel lively, and more enthusiastic. The blood flowed throw my veins making me feel wonderful. I pulled away and wiped my mouth.  
>"Thank you Dorothy." I said to the housemaid, she smiled and walked out of the room still on a high of vampire endorphins. She bounced into the kitchen and started humming U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. I laughed at the tone and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and chucked it down.<p>

When we got back to the house, Sydney turned to me with a sad look on her face.  
>"Babe, whats up?" I asked<br>"This isn't really working for me.."  
>"Pardon?"<br>"I want to break up." She said leaving me in shock "Im so sorry Adrian"  
>"Oh." Was all I could say and with that she left the room and walked away.<p>

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed my fanfic, it ended so abruptly but I really want to start another Vampire Diaries one. So stick around if you like The Vampire Diaries** x


End file.
